When You Least Expect It
by Sakata Ri Houjun
Summary: *Chichiri/Mousse/Alexander Howell* Three young men with failed love lives find themselves drawn together due to unforseen circumstances. Spawned by an insane late-night AIM chat. *yaoi*
1. Default Chapter

When You Least Expect It

*prologue

By Sakata Ri Houjun

AN: This was spawned the other nigt during an online chat between Hikari and myself, starting out as a joke, but slowly evolving into a full flung fic surround three of our favorite characters. This is not meant to be taken seriously, nor is it to be a complete PWP. This is just something for fun that we did. But I'd appreciate your reviews nonetheless.

~***~

~Life is a tragedy for those who feel and a comedy for those who think~

~***~

The early morning sunlight poured in through the high open window, spangling the relaxed and flawless features of a young, raven-haired man. Slowly, his blue eyes blinked open, trying to clear the last of sleep and focus. He rubbed one pale hand across his face before reaching over to the nightstand and groping for his glasses.

Once they were situated properly upon his face could Mousse truly focus his vision accurately. He sighed upon hearing the noises coming from downstairs, of his beloved Shampoo and her ancestor Cologne beginning breakfast. He was expected to join them shortly to eat and then clean up while they opened the Nekohanten for the day.

He pulled himself out of his comfortable bed, his bare feet hitting the wooden planks if his floor with an echoing thump that would announce to the other two Amazons that he was awake. He opened up the small dresser that housed what little possessions he owned, retrieving a clean pair of pants and robe to wear.

It wasn't that the Amazon didn't want to look forward to another day. Quite the contrary, his optimistic nature was the only drive he had left; each day spent laboring on the hope that Shampoo would show him favor over Ranma. 

But still, optimism could only keep you going for so long. And today just felt so different from all the others. For once, he wanted to just stay in bed and not have to face the monotonous repentance of his existence. Shampoo would still refuse his advances, Ranma would always best him in combat, and Cologne would find some excuse to douse him with cold water to get him out of the way.

Just once, Mousse wanted something to change all that. What he wouldn't give to have something just pop into his life to show that he wasn't doomed to a boring monotonous life that was destined to repeat itself until the day he died.

Running a comb quickly through his long tresses, Mousse hurried out his bedroom to begin a new day.

*~~~*

The bright copper rings jangled brightly on what was otherwise an overcastted and dreary day. Thunder rolled quietly in the distance and Chichiri pulled his kasa up over his head, not looking forward to the impending downpour that would surely soak him straight to the bone.

It was monsoon season again, the worst time of year for travelers like himself with no place to stay warm and dry. Well, there was always Mount Leikaku, but the monk's old friend was currently too busy with a rival gang at the moment, and Chichiri was certain that he'd only get in the way.

It seems I have no where to go, no da, he murmured to himself as he picked up the pace, hoping to reach the next town before the rain started.

*plop*

Chichiri looked up at that initial drop of wetness hit his hand and was rewarded with another in his eye. 

*plop*

It was too late. He had no choice but to draw upon his powers if he didn't want to catch cold out here in the wet weather. The rain started to fall faster and lightning began to lash through the heavy thick clouds. The cerulean-haired man quickly unclasped his kesa, spreading the shimmering blue material on the ground. He recited the incantation under his breath before striking the cloth with his shakujo, a white light imbuing the material completely.

With a final nod of his head, Chichiri then prepared himself to sink into the glowing fabric knowing that he would arrive safely at his destination, when suddenly a bolt of lightning streaked out from the heavens, striking the headpiece of his shakujo. Unable to let go of his staff due to the mixture of his surprise and the electricity, the cerulean-haired seishi felt himself being pulled into the glowing vortex created by his teleportation spell.

He tried to dissipate the magic with his will, but it was too late. The servant of Suzaku was suddenly tumbling forward, drawn not into the normal limbo he found himself in when teleporting, but a spinning tunnel of darkness and light. 

The monk closed his eye in fear, sending out a quick prayer to Suzaku for his safety.

*~~~*

I am the king of video games, deshi! You cannot beat me! Alexander O. Howell cried out triumphantly as he blew away another contingent of Sea Reapers during his latest round of Giants: Citizen Kabuto.

The blonde scientist's fingers flew like a blur over his keyboard, occasionally moving towards the mouse to adjust his trajectory and aim, but never missing a beat. The electronic images reflected off his spectacles but his amethyst eyes rarely blinked lest he should make a fatal mistake and lose one of his many precious lives.

The rapid shots of gunfire could not drown out the sudden and loud beeping coming from the console off to his right. Alex ignored it for as long as he dared, but could not find any way to disregard the shrill noise and snuck a glance over at the monitor.

It was then that the beeping stopped, making Alex roll his eyes in annoyance as he was forced to pause the game. The computer that had given off its unwelcome interruption was one specifically running with a program he proudly designed, one that was devised to monitor and track unusually strong activity throughout Japan. Extremely useful for locating possible C Genomes.

Hitting a key, the computer backtracked through its recordings, and Alex located that one short-lived surge that had caused the alarm to go off. Hmmm... An instantaneous spurt of unrecognized energy signature with a power level that was almost off the scales, lasting only 15 seconds, he noted aloud. No activity now, must have been a glitch, deshi.

With that decision in mind, Alex shrugged and returned to vanquishing his loathed enemies.


	2. 1

When You Least Expect It

*part 1

By Sakata Ri Houjun

There have been several questions about Alexander; he's a character from Ayashi no Ceres, another of Yuu Watase's series. And eventually this will become a lemon but for right now, Hikari and I are trying to put together some sort of a plot and not just a bunch of random stuff.

Also, I'm using the Chinese versions of some of the terms regarding the world of the Shi Jen Ten Chi Sho simply because it's a fantasy land of China, and that would give a common factor to create a connection between Chichiri and Mousse. These terms will be the same ones that were used in the US manga releases of Fushigi Yuugi.

R&R please!

~***~

~Life is a tragedy for those who feel and a comedy for those who think~

~***~

Chichiri could feel a dull ache working its way through his whole body. He lay there on the hard surface he had landed on, trying to regain his lost vertigo from that strenuous trip. His eye was shut and there was so much ringing inside his head, like one of the large palace gongs being beaten by Tasuki's tessen. Gods, he just wanted to lay still and wait for the world to stop spinning.

Then he felt a foot nudging into his side, and a voice floating out from above him. "Hey. Are you okay?"

The monk blinked open his eye to focus upon a young and rather confused raven-haired man peering down at him, a large and thick pair of glasses perched upon his nose. Chichiri groaned as the room abruptly swam and he lifted one shaking hand to his head.

"Where am I, no da?"

A gravely voice wafted over from his right, "Nekohanten, in Nerima." 

"You fall hard," came a third voice, female and cheery from off to his left.

He did not recognize either the location or the voices. "Am I still in Hong-Nan, no da?" Chichiri questioned as he rubbed at his temple, his brow furrowing at the dulling pain.

"Hong-Nan?" asked the male with the glasses.

"Crimson South," the gravelly voice replied, almost with reverence. "The mystical kingdom that was rumored to be nothing more than a myth."

"Aiyaa," came the bubbly female voice. "That old legend you tell me when child."

"Could this stranger be a resident from the fabled Hong-Nan?" the raspy voice questioned aloud.

Chichiri opened his eye then, feeling that he should know the faces that went with the voices. He noticed the young man again, still peering down at him through his thick glasses. Then the cerulean-haired seishi shifted his gaze to the left, only to see a striking young woman with long purple hair like his departed comrade Nuriko and large innocent eyes that sparkled like Miaka's. Finally, Chichiri turned his head over to the right, laying his eye on what could only be called Taiitsukun's sister, though older or younger he couldn't even begin to guess.

The old woman reached over with her long staff and prodded at the monk. "Do you claim to be from Hong-Nan, young man?"

Chichiri sat up, wincing slightly from the aftereffects of his wild ride, only to then nod resolutely, locking gazes with the elderly woman. "Yes. I am Chichiri and it seems apparent to me now from your conversation that I am indeed no longer in my homeland, no da."

"You are correct in that assumption, Chichiri. In fact, you are no longer even in China, but in Japan," the old woman went on to explain.

"Japan..." he mused aloud. "Miaka's world, perhaps, no da..."

The raven-haired young man tilted his head, which drew Chichiri's attention. "Miaka? You know someone in Japan?"

Chichiri nodded solemnly. "A miko, no da. And a very courageous young woman as well. She saved my world, na no da."

"Ah," the old woman interrupted. "That wouldn't happen to be the legend of the Four Gods, would it?"

Again, Chichiri nodded. "Yes, she was the Suzaku no Miko and I was one of her seishi, no da."

"I thought the name Chichiri sounded familiar." She fairly smiled at the cerulean-haired man now. "You may call me Cologne, the young woman over there is my great-grandchild, Shampoo, and that waste of space is known as Mousse."

Mousse frowned unhappily at Cologne's comment, insulted at her choice of words. Chichiri stood up very gracefully despite the unorthodox entrance he had made earlier, dusting off his clothes before proceeding to bow respectfully before them.

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

Shampoo giggled, her maroon twinkling with delight at the stranger's politeness. "Aiyaa. Man from magical kingdom polite."

Mousse felt his blue eyes narrowing in jealousy. It seemed that the object of his affection would favor every strange man she came across over him. He quietly folded his arms within his silk robe, readying several weapons of his arsenal should it seem that this unusual man with his peculiar speech patterns and gravity defying powder blue bangs might become dangerous.

Chichiri sensed hostility emanating from Mousse and turned to face the young Amazon. "I mean you no harm, no da. I'm only misplaced, not dangerous, na no da."

"You also fell out of thin air," he protested, his fingers tightening on one of his throwing daggers.

The monk sighed and then approached the raven-haired individual, his hands held up to placate Mousse's growing ire. "Please calm down, no da."

Chichiri invading his space like that, even as passive as he seemed, suddenly threw Mousse over the edge and without warning he pulled out the throwing knife, his hand a blur. However, the seishi seemed to be expecting such a reaction and sidestepped the dangerous object, plucking the knife from the air as he did so before facing Mousse again and lifting his fingers to his beads.

Before Mousse could even compose himself to attack again, he found himself frozen in place, as though his whole body had turned to stone. His dark eyes glared angrily at Chichiri as he struggled with all his strength against the monk's spell.

Chichiri's perpetual smile seemed sadder as he looked closely at the Amazon's weapon. "That could've killed me, no da. Didn't you believe me when I said I didn't mean you any harm, no da?"

"Never mind him," Cologne interjected, placing a withered hand upon the seishi's shoulder. "That boy is impulsive to a fault and relentless even when faced with the truth. Pay him no heed."

Shampoo only added insult to injury by suddenly appearing on Chichiri's other side, armed with a bucket of cold water. "Stupid duck-boy no learn," she exclaimed before dousing him.

Mousse extricated himself from the tangle of fabric and weaponry that was such an annoyance whenever he transformed, ruffling his fathers as he continued to glare comtemptously at the unwelcomed stranger. However, even as he ignored the usual annoyed frowns from his fellow Amazons, he noticed only a soft look coming from Chichiri. That only seemed to make Mousse even angrier; he didn't need some stranger's pity.

Shampoo sniffed in dismissal as she spun and tugged on the blue-haired man's arm. "Come, tell about journey. Very strange tale, Shampoo bet."

"Indeed," Cologne added, also turning away from the enraged Mousse. "I'd love to hear if the legends are accurate regarding your homeland, plus I would love to learn more about your gifts as well."

Chichiri let himself be led from the room, his gaze straying back at the small white duck being left behind. "What about him, no da?"

Cologne dismissed his question with a wave of her gnarled hand. "Oh, he'll be fine. Some one needs to clean up the mess anyways."

~***~

Life is unfair, thought Alex as he gazed at his reflection in the glass of the helicopter's cockpit. His amethyst eyes focused not on the scenery passing swiftly below him as the pilot flew further and further away from Tokyo, but on himself.

He should have reported that 'glitch' to Kagami, then perhaps this whole affair could have been avoided. He should have realized that the Mikage mogul would have had his hand in every readout that come up through his program. He was a genius, for Shiori's sake, he should have foreseen this whole scenario long before it happened.

But no, he didn't. And now he was paying dearly for it.

God, it wasn't fair.

He could still replay that fated conversation with his boss. Kagami's dark eyes were filled with so much disappointment and condemnation. Alex knew that look all too well; it was the same on that he wore whenever he was caught playing video games instead of doing his job. And that was pretty often.

But still, what in the world made this situation any different than the others? Okay, so maybe he should have reported the 'glitch', as insignificant as it seemed, and perhaps he shouldn't have been playing a second round of his game instead of ignoring Kagami's summons. Hell, it wasn't as if he was in danger of getting fired.

There was actually a greater chance of Kagami having him killed off first, but even then he was too valuable a commodity to the project.

But still, sending him of fieldwork? And without a lick of anime to occupy his time either? This went above and beyond cruel punishment. It was plain torture. And it was too unfair.

Alex shifted his gaze from his reflection in the glass to the printed address he clutched in his hand. The exact pinpointed area where the brief disturbance occurred. He had to investigate it first hand and make his report within twenty-four hours.

God, this was tedious. It was also below him. He was a graduate of MIT, an educated and revered young man. He was spicing genes back in the States before he could vote, designing fully operational bipedal automatons before he was legal to drink. Now he was lowering himself to nothing more than a common non-descript black suit type.

Well, maybe not quite a black suit, he smiled as he looked down at his red shirt and lace-up boots. Not very easy to blend in with this type of attire but, hey, he had to be him.

The pilot started his descent upon the outskirts of the prefecture he was to invade, jarring Alex with its touchdown. The unknown pilot reached over and unlatched the blonde's exit, practically pushing him out the hatchway. Alex barely had time to remove his headgear and nab is overnight bag that Kagami had Gladys personally prepare for him.

"See ya in a couple of days," the pilot laughed sarcastically before shutting the door on Alex and taking off, the dirt kicking up to momentarily blind the scientist.

"This is wholly unfair, deshi," Alex complained to no one in particular as he cleared the dust from his lungs. 


	3. 2

When You Least Expect It

*part 2

By Sakata Ri Houjun

Alex is not going to be getting a whole lot of fic time here, as it will focus mainly on Chichiri and Mousse. Right now, my main concern is getting those two established in terms of friendship. But Alex will be getting plenty of makeup moments in the next few chapters.

Also, a special thank you goes to the four people who reviewed this story. Arigatou gozimasu...

~***~

~Life is a tragedy for those who feel, and a comedy for those who think~

~***~  


Mousse shot an angry glare over his shoulder at the cerulean-haired man who was happily chopping vegetables, humming a lively tune all the while. The Amazon didn't understand why, but he just felt on edge around the mysterious Chichiri, and being insulted by both Shampoo and Cologne in front of him only seemed to confound his irritation.

The monk sensed his stare and looked up to meet his eyes, his smile never wavering. Quickly Mousse faced the noodles he was cooking, his face coloring either in embarrassment or fury, he couldn't tell. He never knew what it was exactly that had been discussed between the old bat and Chichiri, but apparently it seemed that they arranged for the visitor to remain here as a resident of the Nekohanten.

And so, here they were, working together in a hot kitchen, fulfilling the orders being called back by Shampoo who was waiting tables this shift. The raven-haired man did admit rather reluctantly that things went smoother with the extra help, and for once Cologne wasn't dumping extra duties on him. But still, just listening to Chichiri working so cheerfully as though he were grateful for the job was working on his nerves.

Then almost appearing like a specter, Cologne entered the kitchen, her staff tapping against the tiled floor. "Chichiri, I have a few errands to run and I'll be taking my great-grandchild with me. You think you can handle things for an hour or so?" Mousse growled inwardly at the casual way she seemed to dismiss his presence, as though he weren't even in the room.

The monk paused in his chopping, looking up with his damnable smile. "Certainly, no da. The lunch rush is lagging, so it shouldn't be anything that Mousse and I cannot handle, na no da. Isn't that right, Mousse?"

The Amazon tensed upon hearing his name used in such an informal manner. But he didn't dare to even reward the blue-haired man with so much as the slightest movement to show that he had even heard him, keeping his focus on the noodles.

Cologne nodded to herself. "Good. I leave things in your capable hands, Chichiri." With that, she hopped from the room, leaving the pair alone.

There was an uncomfortable pause, the only sound the gurgle of the boiling water.

"So?" Chichiri began, trying to break the tension.

Mousse didn't respond, trying to ignore the heat surging through his blood.

"Do you want to continue working in the kitchen, or would you prefer to go out and clean off the vacated tables, no da?"

Mousse stared hard at the boiling pot in from of him, not quite sure what to do. He didn't quite hate Chichiri, but this guy wasn't on his list of favorite people either right at this moment. He was used to Cologne and Shampoo ordering him about, as though he were nothing more than a lackey. This was the first time he had been offered a choice, and he didn't know if this were a joke.

Chichiri continued, hoping to try and coax something out of the pensive warrior. "If I were you, I'd take the dining room because it's all the patrons are gone now and it's much cooler out there so it would be a welcome break from the heat here, no da. However, if you wish to finish your cooking instead, that's fine with me, no da. I just wanted to know what you wanted to do, na no da."

Mousse stood there for a moment more, suddenly finding himself starting to feel ashamed for hating Chichiri as much as he did. But he quickly suppressed this guilt, knowing that the stranger only pitied him, and he hated being pitied. But then again, Chichiri did have a point; it was unbearably hot in this kitchen, especially for him working over a hot stove wearing his robes.

Sighing to himself, Mousse finally turned and headed out of the kitchen, only sparing a glance at the monk. He kept reminding himself over and over that he was only going because the cerulean-haired man's suggestion was logical, not that he cared for his well being at all.

Chichiri shook his head. He knew exactly how the young Amazon felt, if only because he himself had felt those same conflicting emotions whenever people stared at his scar. But that had been long ago, back when it was still fresh and painful for even himself to look in a mirror, a reminder of his failure and betrayal. He matured greatly since then.

The seishi smiled bitterly at himself for that thought. If he had matured, then why was he still wearing his mask?

He knew that Mousse did not hate him, far from it in fact. The raven-haired man was trying his hardest to hate him, so hard that he was resorting to ignoring him. Well, it was good then that he decided to send the young man out to the dining area where it was indeed much cooler. He'd let Mousse cool down and then he'd go out to talk to him.

He moved over to the stove, to attend to the boiling noodles, resuming his song from earlier. Suddenly, there came a loud crash from the front dining area. Chichiri looked up, alarmed before running out to investigate the commotion.

But all he saw was Mousse, kneeling over some broken dishes, a dark scowl covering his features. Sighing in relief, Chichiri moved to crouch next to the young Amazon, his hands straying to help in cleaning up. "You okay, no da?"

Mousse halted in his task, his frustrated blue eyes glaring accusingly at the monk through the thick lens of his glasses. "It's nothing to concern yourself about. I just tripped over a chair I didn't see. Why would you care?"

Chichiri met those eyes, wondering what all Mousse must have had to endure his young life. "I can't help but care, Mousse."

The raven-haired man pursed his lips. "No, you don't care about me. You only pity the stupid duck-boy that everyone picks on."

"Actually, that's far from the truth, Mousse. I do care."

Mousse finally turned his head; unable to cope with that perpetual grin that seemed to make Chichiri's words hollow. "You couldn't possibly care; you don't understand me at all."

Chichiri continued to gather the pieces of the broken dishes, his gaze focused solely on the task at hand. "I think I can begin to. I know what it's like to be wholly devoted to something and yet still be betrayed in the end, no da."

Mousse still refused to look at Chichiri, but his head hung a bit at the older man's words. "Then you must know what it feels like to have someone swoop in out of nowhere and claim that which you sought with all your heart?"

Chichiri bit his lip, his hands never stilling. "Yes," he whispered. "Although it's been years since it happened, it still hurts me to think about it."

Mousse scoffed. "Funny, you don't seem to show any remorse."

The clinking of broken china ceased and there was a silence followed by the rustling of paper. The Chichiri's voice came again, still whispering. "Unlike you, I have to hide myself because of what happened to me..."

Confused, Mousse turned to ask what Chichiri meant by that. However, his question died on his lips once he laid eyes on the sight before him. Chichiri still had his smile, only it was now being held in his hand, a frozen lifeless paper object. His true features were more sharply defined, one rich mahogany eye full of raw emotion and reproach. But Mousse found his gaze drawn to the vicious scar that laced across the left side of his cheek, a testament to more pain than perhaps the young Amazon world ever experience in his lifetime.

After a long moment, Chichiri tilted his face to the left, effectively blocking his scar from Mousse's shocked blue eyes. "Now you know why I must smile, no da."

Mousse opened and closed his mouth a few times, unable to find a reply. All his anger and irritation that he had built up towards Chichiri had suddenly dissipated into nothingness upon viewing the monk's true face. Now instead he truly felt guilty for treating him the way he had. Here he had been wallowing in his own problems, wrapping himself up in self-pity. Never did he once thought to consider the misplaced man before him.

Chichiri was growing uncomfortable under Mousse's silence, not being able to discern what the young Amazon truly thought of him now that he had seen his true face. His gaze was drawn to the paper mask he still held in his hand, a wistful smile crossing over his handsome features. "It's just a magic spell, a cantrip that I use because people pitied me. I hated their pity, no da. I guess after s many years of hiding, this false smile I've worn ended up become something that defined me, na no da."

"I'm sorry..." Mousse muttered, although that apology was inadequate to what he truly wanted to say. He felt that he should be bowing, begging forgiveness for his attitude that had been uncalled for.

Chichiri closed his eye and shook his head, though still smiling. "Don't be. The last thing I need is for there to be a dissention between us, no da. After all, we are going to be sharing a room, na no da." He looked up, his smile softening but still genuine. "Could you imagine the two of us sharing a room if you were still angry with me? I'd have to sleep with one eye open, no da."

Mousse felt his own face pull into a smile at the joke, feeling as though he might have finally made a friend. Albeit one who would undoubtedly stand out in a crowd with his strange hairstyle and absurd speech patterns, but someone who could understand him completely nonetheless. 

Then what Chichiri had just said dawned on him. "Wait, did you just say we're sharing a room?"

The cerulean-haired man nodded once, his high-peaked bangs bobbing with the motion. "Hai, no da."

Mousse furrowed his brow in confusion. "Why? There are plenty of spare room in the upper level of the Nekohanten."

Chichiri shrugged. "Maybe because I opted to room with you, no da. I felt that you and I are more alike than either of us suspect and I wanted to get to know you in the time I'm here, na no da. So when I talked with Cologne earlier today, I asked to room with you."

Mousse felt honored although still confused by what Chichiri had requested of Cologne. "And she said yes?"

"Actually, she said I must be crazy but then decided that perhaps I'd be a good influence for you, no da. Personally, I don't know why you let her say the things she does about you, na no da."

Mousse scowled. "She just doesn't like me. If only because to her I appear as a blind, incompetent, weak warrior."

"Well, you shouldn't let what she thinks of you define who you are, no da. I learned that a long time ago from an old and very dear friend of mine, no da." Chichiri's smile took on a sad note as his hands moved to finish cleaning up the broken dishes.

"You mean the miko?" Mousse also began to help with the mess; he did drop the dishes after all.

Chichiri nodded, a touch of sadness in his voice. "Hai."

Mousse wanted all of a sudden to bring back the happier Chichiri, which he preferred. "Didn't you mention earlier that this was her world?"

Chichiri sighed. "Unfortunately, Cologne was able to determine that this isn't the world where the Suzaku no Miko came from. This is a totally different world, although similar to hers, no da. And since I can't ask Miaka for help, I don't know if I'll ever be able to go home, no da." He took all the gathered pieces of china into his kesa and stood up. "I may be stuck here for good, no da.

The Amazon stood up with him, placing the pieces he had collected into the kesa as well. "Then I have no choice but to make certain that you'll never feel out of place, for as long as you're here."

They smiled at one another, a peace finally being established between them as well as a mutual friendship. Chichiri was about to respond when suddenly, the front door to the restaurant slid open and a disheveled young man came pushing past the curtain to enter, flopping unceremoniously into the nearest chair.

Mousse was the first to recover, his long-standing time spent working in the food industry suddenly kicking in. "Welcome to the Nekohanten," he stated as he approached the blonde-haired man who was busy fanning himself with a menu. "What can I get for you?"

The pale man looked up, his violet eyes weary. "I finally made it, deshi," he exclaimed, his voice laced with fatigue. "You have no idea how long I've been searching for this place."

Chichiri made his way to the table the young man sat at, replacing the mask in his hand with a glass of cold water, which he placed before him. "You look like you could use this, no da."

"Arigatou, deshi," he muttered gratefully before gulping the life-giving liquid which cooled his body greatly. "I got so horribly lost on my way here."

"Why didn't you ask someone for directions?" Mousse questioned, not able but to wonder what this stranger's purpose was in finding this place.

"I did, deshi," he protested. "I stopped some guy and asked where Nerima 6-chome was. The directions he gave me where so horrendous that I ended up three prefectures over, deshi."

"And who was this guy you asked, no da?" inquired Chichiri.

"I didn't catch his name," he moaned in fustration, as he removed his spectacles and buried his face in his hands. "But he was wearing a yellow bandanna and carrying a bamboo umbrella on his back, deshi."


	4. 3

When You Least Expect It

*part 3

By Sakata Ri Houjun

AN: I know these chapters aren't exactly the longest in the world, but I'm trying my hardest to lengthen them because when I get to the main purpose for this story, the chapters will become extremely long.

And as I promised, Alex has gotten more screen time, as it were.

Plus a special thank you to the people who have reviewed this story, encouraging me to write more. I'm trying.

~***~

~Life is a tragedy for those who feel and a comedy for those who think~

~***~

Alex was tired. No, exhausted, that was the word. But he was well beyond relieved now that he had finally found the mysterious residence where the spontaneous energy burst had occurred. Step 1 accomplished. His sweat dampened bangs hung limply against his hands as he continued to rub his palms against his eyes.

He then felt one gentle hand pat his shoulder in a very comforting manner, as though the owner could sympathize with his plight. He looked up at the sound of a broom sweeping across the floor, only to see the blue-haired man with a vicious scar lashing one eye shut cleaning.

Alex went rigid then, his spine straightening at the sight. Not so much the unusual hairstyle nor even the scar, but the man's attire was what caught him off guard. He was dressed similar to the Zen Buddhist monks he had seen, but his outfit seemed more... Out of place. That was the best way the normally articulate scientist could describe it.

Looking for an explanation, he glanced up at the fellow who had been patting his shoulder in sympathy, only to be taken aback yet again. This stranger wasn't nearly as unusual in appearance at the other, but the long dark hair and the flowing traditional Chinese robes brought the word exotic to his mind. Not to mention the ridiculously large glasses this man wore that seemed to take up half his face.

Alex had lived in Japan for a long time and thought he had seen everything in the way of people's fashion quirks, the youth of Tokyo acquiring the latest fashion trends that often looked ripped from some futuristic anime or video game. But this was the first time he had seen men dressed as though they stepped out of a history textbook. It must be the uniform enforced at this cafe, he thought.

"Are you going to be okay?" the dark-haired youth questioned, bringing Alex back to the present.

The blonde scientist blinked twice and then nodded vigorously. "Hai, hai. I think I'll be fine now, deshi."

"Would you care for something to eat, no da?" came the cheerful voice of the blue-haired man, pausing in his sweeping to smile at him.

A low grumbling sound erupted then from the gaijin's stomach, answering the question for him. Alex felt his face coloring in embarrassment. "Gomen nasai. I haven't eaten since I left for work this morning and I guess all that walking made me hungry, deshi."

"Well, you've come to the right place," the young man wearing the Chinese robes announced, nodding towards his companion. 

"Indeed, no da," the other replied as he then held out his hand, a steaming bowl of ramen suddenly appearing out of nowhere. "I hope you like ramen, na no da."

No sooner than these words were spoken did Alex suddenly hear a rustling of cloth beside him, followed by a soft rush of air. A weighted rope came flying from his peripheral vision, startling and fascinating him all at once, and wrapped itself around the bowl. With a tug, the steaming bowl flew from the monk's grasp, landing in the hand of the owner of the rope, the raven-haired youth.

Alex blinked again, this time in shock of what he had just seen. He had been too fatigued to have noticed where the glass of water had miraculously come from. He smiled and nearly laughed right then and there. Seemed as though his job wasn't going to be too hard after all.

As the bowl was placed before him, Alex looked up gratefully towards the two men. "Arigato gozimashi*. You two have been extremely considerate towards me."

The cerulean-haired one laughed good-naturedly, his empty hand moving in a dismissing gesture. "Think nothing of it, no da. My name is Chichiri and my friend there is called Mousse, na no da."

Alex nodded once in their direction. "My name is Alexander Howell, but most people just call me Alex, deshi."

Mousse moved to join Chichiri, taking the broom to resume sweeping. "If there's anything all at that we can do for you, don't hesitate to ask."

"Actually," Alex interjected while reaching for a pair of chopsticks resting in the holder located in the center of the table. "There is something you could do for me, deshi."

"Oh?" Chichiri replied, tilting his head with a whimsical smile. "Don't tell me, you need more directions, no da?"

Alex shook his head, his long braid tossed over his shoulder with the motion. "Iie. I actually have a question, for the both of you, deshi."

"The both of us?" Mousse intoned, his brow furrowing behind his glasses.

The scientist nodded as he swirled the noodles around in the broth. "You see, I'm a scientist from Tokyo, deshi. I research various areas of science, but mostly I have been focusing on genetic coding."

Chichiri nodded in interest, not knowing what in the name of Suzaku the younger man was referring to. "Go on, no da."

Alex smiled, glad that he was catching the pair's interest. "I recently devised a computer program that would pinpoint various levels of energy activity throughout Japan, pinpointing the location of people with...possible...powers, I suppose you could say, deshi."

Mousse pondered that last statement, slowly beginning to understand why Alex had had such a reaction upon entering the Nekohanten even though he hadn't the faintest idea really what he was rambling on about with genetics and computer programs. "So let me see if I have this right. You came here because...?"

"Because earlier today, there was a concentrated burst of energy right here at this location, which I've been sent to investigate, deshi. And after witnessing your powers, I can assume that you both are descendants of Tennyo?" Alex's eyes gleamed with excitement and delight, thinking that he had found not one, but two possible C Genomes, which would certainly put him back in Kagami's good graces.

Mousse and Chichiri exchanged a look, both not quite understanding all of this, but both knowing full well just what this large energy 'signature' had been. 

The monk was the first to face the young scientist, his expression reproachful. "Gomen nasai, but I don't think either of us are who or what you're searching for, no da."

Alex's face fell slightly, his head tilting more in confusion rather than disappointment. "But, the energy signature? It was right here, I know it, deshi. My program in infallible in its information."

Mousse grimaced. "What you've been chasing is actually a rather unusual story, one I'm certain you'd probably never believe."

"But how else would you explain your powers, deshi?" he protested jabbing his chopsticks at the pair.

Chichiri sighed and pulled out the chair facing opposite Alex, Mousse retrieving another chair from a nearby table and following suit. Both men sat before the blonde scientist, the monk starting.

"Well, there is a logical if not lengthy explanation for this, no da..."

*~~~*

Alex placed his bowl on the table, having just finished draining the contents. His stomach was full and digesting, and his mind was full too, full of questions over what he had just heard.

"So you, Chichiri, are a servant to an ancient god, one who's divinity only seems to exist inside a book, deshi?"

The cerulean-haired man nodded once, smiling. "Hai, no da. The Shi Jen Ten Chi Sho, no da, which I had been displaced from."

"And your powers are stemmed from an inborn talent, fueled by you ki?"

Again, he nodded. "Hai, no da. A gift from Suzaku for being one of the protectors of his Miko, na no da."

Alex then turned towards the young Amazon. "And you, Mousse, are a resident of China, member of a legendary tribe secreted in the mountains, deshi?"

Mousse nodded in affirmation. "That is until recently, but correct nonetheless."

"And your power is more skill and talent than actual magic?"

Again, he nodded. "Correct unless you count the Jusenkyo curse I have."

Alex folded his hands on the table, focusing on them entirely as he rolled this information over and over in his mind. "I don't believe it, deshi."

"You don't believe us, no da?" Chichiri questioned, afraid that might be the truth despite their careful explanations.

Alex shook his head. "It's not a matter of disbelieving your stories, because that would explain your manner of attire among other things. It's actually more of a dilemma of how I am going to explain this to my boss, deshi."

Mousse smiled sadly, reaching across the table to place his hand over the scientist's. "I'm certain he'll be understanding. It's a mistake anyone could have made."

The gaijin shook his head again, more vigorously this time. "Iie. It's not that simple. You don't understand Kagami the way I do, deshi. And I have less than twenty-four hours to give him my report too."

Chichiri moved his hand to cover both of the younger men's. "Don't worry, no da. I'm certain that between the three of us, we'll figure out something to help you out, na no da."

Alex looked up, meeting first the monk's lone mahogany eye, then Mousse's piercing blue gaze, both sincere. "Hontou?" he inquired, not wanting to believe that this pair of virtual strangers could be so generous towards someone they had just met.

Mousse smiled, giving Alex's hands a squeeze. "I'm certain that if Chichiri asked, Cologne wouldn't mind your staying the night, even if she is such a loathsome ghoul."

"Besides," Chichiri interjected, drawing the gaijin's amethymist eyes towards him. "It is my fault indirectly for putting you into this mess to begin with, no da."

The blonde smiled in relief, moving both his hands to grasp Chichiri and Mousse's individully. "Arigato gozimashi. You have no idea what that means to me, deshi."

Mouse shook his head as he chuckled. "Don't thank us yet, you haven't met Cologne."

Chichiri joined in on the laughter. "Well, let's certainly hope that you can cook, na no da."

~***~

*For those of you not familiar with Alexander's peculiar speech pattern, here's a brief explanation. 'Deshi' isn't a cute form of 'desu' like Chichiri's 'no da'. Actually, it's his thick Scottish accent, which maintains a variant on 'desu' and 'masu'. So, normally when someone would use those verbs in context, this gaijin speaks them as 'deshi' and 'mashi'.


	5. 4

When You Least Expect It

*part 4

By Sakata Ri Houjun

AN: Still more Alexander to make up for the lost screen time he didn't get in earlier chapters. I figured this was a good time to delve a bit into his character, going into my take as to why he loves anime and video games so much. I don't know the exact reason, so I may be off on details, especially since I didn't design the guy in the first place. Little tidbits of info like this are obscure since he is such a minor character, even by Watase's standards.

I've been told that Mousse seems a little out of character as I write more of this story. That might be mainly due to the fact that I'm not well versed in my Ranma lore, as I should be. Chichiri and Alex I know inside and out, as they are two of my favorite characters, while the Amazon is still brand new to my harem.

Again, this would be a good time to remind those of you reading this that this story is just a piece of insane fun that developed between Hikari and myself, and therefore is not meant to be taken to heart. Especially since she and I are both avid Tasuki/Chichiri fans and that Alex is my personal plaything.

~***~

~Life is a tragedy for those who feel and a comedy for those who think~

~***~

"Kitchen is done, deshi," Alex happily announced as he entered the main dining area of the Nekohanten.

"Good," Mousse replied as he smirked at the blonde scientist turned short-order cook. "That means you can now help Chichiri and me clean up in here."

The cerulean-haired monk only shook his head as he chuckled, his attention returning to wiping off the tables with his towel. The rest of the working day had passed by so quickly and smoothly, Cologne having no problems whatsoever with the newcomer's help, especially with Chichiri's endorsement. 

And with three capable young men to take care of things, Cologne decided to leave earlier than planned, Shampoo accompanying her again. Mousse had been a bit disappointed at that, but between Chichiri's antics while waiting tables and Alex's positive attitude in the kitchen, the Amazon found himself having fun for once while working his usually dreary tasks. 

In fact, the biggest surprise of all was that Alex seemed to have a knack for cooking, even though he had never once set foot inside a kitchen before in his life except to boil water for instant ranmen at his own place back in Tokyo.

But that didn't stop the blonde gaijin from happily picking up a broom and sweeping underneath the tables, a cheerful grin on his face as he began to hum some vague tune, rather off key*. Mousse watched Alex's cheerfulness for a few more moments; his head tilted at an angel to express his sudden confusion at the overly positive attitude that was maintained, even after they had brought in the Nekohanten sign for the evening.

After a minute, the scientist looked up, his tune halting. "Nani? Am I doing this wrong, deshi?"

Mousse shook his head. "Iie. It's just strange."

"What is, no da?" Chichiri questioned, joining in on the conversation while continuing his task of cleaning the tabletops.

"Just that for someone who was earlier a tad upset over not having anything worthwhile to report about, Alex sure seems to be happy to be here."

"Of course I am, deshi," he exclaimed in protest. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Mousse may be right in wondering, no da. Alex, what reason do you have to be so happy in doing menial work, na no da? It doesn't add up considering you came all this way to locate a certain type of celestial descendant but only found us, no da."

Alex's smile only grew marginally wider. "Because in the few hours I spent working here, I've had the honor of monitoring your powers and skills firsthand, deshi. Even though I know the true origin of yours and Mousse's amazing abilities, it fascinates me to no end, deshi. It's like being in the middle of an anime series."

Chichiri blinked in confusion. He had minor dealings with the term anime before, when Miaka had shown various books and pictures she had brought from her world. She explained as best she could, answering the monk's questions about the strange characters, although it didn't make much sense to him at the time then. "You really must like anime more than the miko ever did, no da."

"Of course," Alex exclaimed happily as he continued to sweep the floor. "Anime is my life. Well, that and video games as well, but it's all within the same genre, deshi. But still, that's why I left the US office branch of Mikage Intl., and came to Japan. Well, that and Kagami was offering me an exuberant amount of money, but that's only secondary, deshi. Not that I couldn't find rare anime videos with my wide range of connections among which were-"

The gaijin's words were suddenly cut short by Mousse who had leapt across the table that was between them, one hand clamping firmly around the older man's mouth. Alex looked up in surprise as the Amazon's blue eyes glared towards the astonished monk. "Chichiri, I've had some dealings with this type before, and the best thing to do in such situations is to simply refrain from bringing up the one subject they're obsessed over, else they won't shut up."

The cerulean-haired man nodded in affirmation. "I'll try to remember that, no da."

The scientist pulled away from Mousse's grasp then, slightly perturbed. "Was that really necessary, deshi?"

The raven-haired youth did not answer until he was safely back on his original side of the table, retrieving his towel to continue wiping down the chair backs. "Of course," he deadpanned.

A moment of silence passed before Chichiri suddenly burst into laughter, trying in vain to muffle the sound behind his hand. Mousse was also trying to maintain his straight face but chuckling nonetheless.

Alex blinked twice, not knowing whether he should be angry or laugh along with his friends. But even he could not ignore the shared mirth, knowing full well that he had looked the part of a baka, babbling on like that about his favorite thing in the world. It would have been worse if either of his new friends had brought up the name Shiori. If that had happened, then God knew where he would have stopped.

It was Chichiri, whose laughter died away first, wiping the tears from his remaining eye before he spoke. "Honestly Alex, why do you find our abilities so fascinating, no da?"

"Indeed," Mousse added after taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down and removing his glasses to dab a sleeve to his eyes. "I've been wondering the same thing myself."

The gaijin's smile seemed to die then and his attention was suddenly focused on sweeping, almost as though he wanted to avoid the question. "It's just...nothing, deshi."

The cerulean-haired man sighed as he approached Alex then, trying to peer into the younger man's face to gauge the truth. "I can understand that someone not from my world could be amazed by my gifts, no da. Even in my own world, people were impressed just by the simplest of my spells. But I've noticed how enraptured you've been every time I've used them in your presence, na no da."

Mousse also approached the blonde, wanting to know the true reasoning behind Alex's motivation. "It's not like I'm the only martial artist around Asia let alone the best, nor even the only person with the Juysenko curse for that matter. Why should this impress you so?"

Alex bit his lip, his brow furrowing under the scrutiny of his newfound companions. "I guess you could say that I wish I were as gifted as you are, deshi."

Both the monk and the Amazon blinked. "What do you mean by that?" Mousse asked.

Alex shrugged. "I've never been strong physically, deshi. I know that I am extremely smart, a prodigal genius in fact. But if I were ever caught in a life-threatening situation, I would surely die because my intellect can't protect me."

"And that's why you find our abilities fascinating, no da?"

The blonde nodded, heaving a sigh. "Like I said, I just wish that I could employ the skills like you both wield, then perhaps I wouldn't be holed up away within my own world, deshi."

Chichiri placed his hand gently on the gaijin's shoulder, a reflective smile cross his face. "I knew somebody who thought the same way, no da. He was very young and extremely intelligent. He thought so little of himself because his gift severely limited his ability to help out in a real fight, na no da."

"Are you talking about one of your fellow seishi?" The raven-haired Amazon asked, finding himself enraptured by Chichiri's tale.

The monk nodded upon meeting Mousse's eyes. "Hai. But in the end, his astuteness not only helped to save our Miko on numerous occasions, but helped save her home world as well even beyond his death, na no da."

Alex looked up at hearing Chichiri's words, his amethyst eyes filled with wonder. "Are you saying that I'm like one of your legendary seishi brethren, deshi?**"

"You're not exactly like my fellow seishi was, Alex, but you are quite similar in how you and he felt about yourselves, no da. Chiriko couldn't have been able to accomplish the things he did if he hadn't been gifted with his intelligence, and I suppose you won't be able to fulfill your destiny without yours either, na no da."

"He's right, you know," Mousse added with a wink. "You shouldn't feel so jealous of our gifts and talents, because, suffice to say, I'm a little envious myself. I wish I could have Chichiri's magical talents or even your brains."

"And I often wish I had been more of fighter like Mousse, no da. Or even as clever as you, Alex."

The gaijin fiddled absentmindedly with the tip of his braid, which was draped over his shoulder, contemplating what Chichiri and Mousse had just said. He'd never had a normal childhood, never been allowed to grow up like an ordinary kid would have. That was one of the reasons he'd been so involved with his anime and video games; he would always be the hero of his fantasies, never belittled because of what set him apart from others.

This was the first time he'd been told that others were jealous of his gift, of his intelligence. And it made him feel surprisingly proud of himself.

When he finally met the pair's inquiring gazes, his smile had returned in full force, his amethyst eyes sparkling behind his spectacles with tears. "I thought I'd never ever hear someone tell me that they were envious of me. You have no idea what that means to me, deshi."

Chichiri squeezed the younger man's shoulder. "Understandable. I used to think the same way, what with my face being like it is, that no one would ever think of me beyond my disfigurement, no da. I hide my true face behind a mask so that others won't get preconceived ideas because of my appearance before they even get to know me, no da."

"And I thought the same way about my handicap," Mousse added, taking off his glasses. "People don't take me seriously when I'm wearing these ridiculously large glasses, so my pride insists that I not during battle, which leads to my defeat."

"Well, I think your face looks fine the way it does, Chichiri. And Mousse, even with your glasses on you still are impressive. However," Alex murmured softly, "Even with my intelligence, I still am just an obsessive goof, deshi."

"But that's not the point, Alex, no da," Chichiri protested. 

"What we're trying to say is that you're not weak," Mousse clarified, taking the gaijin's hand in his own. 

The scientist looked up. "Hontou, deshi?"

Both men nodded in encouragement.

Alex felt so overjoyed that he immediately dropped the broom he had been holding and swept both Chichiri and Mousse into a hug, laughing out loud in delight. "I wish I had met you guys sooner, deshi. I've never had friends who cared about me before, only associates who wished to exploit on my talents."

Chichiri put his arms around the gaijin, returning the embrace. "Well, at least you're happy again, no da," he laughed, holding on tighter to the smaller man.

Mousse tentively placed his arms around Alex as well, unused to showing affection in such a way with other men. It felt strange, and yet comforting at the same time. "Now, let's focus on cleaning up the dining area."

Alex released both men, bending swiftly down to retrieve his forgotten broom. "Hai, deshi. Let's hurry so that way we can enjoy a long soak tonight, deshi."

~***~

*This is a little side joke that I often put into my fanfics that have Alexander in them. The ever-talented Tomokazu Seki, who is, as most of you know, a wonderful singer, voices Alex. But in my opinion, Alex is so perfect, even with his habitual obsessiveness and perpetual goofiness, that he must have some flaw. My flaw for Alex: He's tone deaf.

**Let's just say for continuity's sake, that since Alex would be well-versed in celestial legends concerning celestial beings, that he would also have knowledge of the Shi Jen Ten Chi Sho as well.


	6. 5

When You Least Expect It

*part 5

By Sakata Ri Houjun

AN: This chapter will be really angsty, and also have some spoilers for Chichiri's past. And just to clarify, I've decided that this story somehow fits in between the Fushigi Yuugi series and the OVAs, so Chichiri won't know the truth behind his fiancee's 'betrayal'.

And another warning about how this isn't meant to be taken seriously should also be in order, just so I don't get flamed for bringing these guys together like this.

~***~

~Life is a tragedy for those who feel and a comedy for those who think~

~***~

Alex sat upon Mousse's bed, braiding his damp hair while the Amazon set about preparing two futons on his floor for his guests. The gaijin's amethyst eyes watched Mousse's movements silently as he worked. He felt much more relaxed now that he had washed and bathed, his earlier attire traded for the plain blue tank top and plaid silk boxers he normally wore to bed.

Chichiri was still finishing up his bath, opting to go last because Alex required more time to wash his hair and Mousse couldn't wash in cold water.

Alex finished tying off his braid, slipping his comb back into his open bag that sat next to him. "So," he began lamely, trying to quell the silence. "Is it true that you really can't see without your glasses?"

The Amazon looked up, his curtain of dark hair sliding across his bare shoulder. "What brought this on?" he asked sullenly, hating the topic of his vision impairment.

Alex shrugged nonchalantly. "I find that I can't read without my spectacles, deshi. It was a condition I obtained from staring too long at computer screens, reading multiple lines of miniscule data. I was just wondering, deshi."

Mousse pushed himself to his feet and strode across the pallets to his bed, taking a seat next to the blonde gaijin. He sighed as he removed his glasses, his blue eyes gazing at Alex, but unable to focus on him. "No, I can't see anything without these things. Nothing beyond vague shadows and patches of blurry light."

"And it's always been that way?"

Mousse looked down to his hands, running his fingertips across the smooth circles of glass that were his key to sight. "As far as I know, I was born with my faulty vision. I'm used to it, but to others, especially within my own tribe, it's a sign of weakness."

"But you aren't weak," Alex protested, placing an hand on the taller boy's arm.

Mousse grinned slightly. "I know. I have learned to make use of my other senses in a fight, but more often than not, it is my bravado and optimism that leads me to thinking that I don't need to see in order to defeat my opponents."

"And that's why you remove your glasses?" Alex asked.

Mousse nodded firmly before perching the thick lenses once more on his face. "That and I want to show that I'm not a man who's reliant on anything but himself."

"Your code of pride and honor as a warrior, no da," came Chichiri's soft tenor from the doorway, startling the pair on the bed.

Alex snatched his hand off of Mousse's arm, busying himself suddenly with something in his bag. The Amazon just watched silently as the monk entered his room fully, dressed in a pair of cream-colored pants that he had retrieved from the dimensional pocket within his kasa, the matching shirt hanging open and the damp strands of his undone ponytail clinging to his neck.

Chichiri sat down on one of the futons, folding his legs underneath himself as he met the Amazon's eyes. "I know what kind of price pride brings, no da. I've seen the results."

"So have I," Mousse responded softly. "But it's not so much honor as it is...something else."

"Nani?" Alex queried, turning back to the conversation.

"Love," the monk responded, not breaking eye contact with Mousse.

The raven-haired man seemed to slump then, his gaze growing sad. "Is it that obvious?"

Chichiri nodded. "Hai, no da. One would have to be blind not to notice that you feel something towards Shampoo."

"But, she doesn't even show me friendship in return for the affection I shower her with," Mousse replied, blinking furiously. "I want to become her champion, but she'll never accept me even if I should win. That much she has made clear."

"Then, why do you you remain?" Alex pressed, looking curiously into the Amazon's face.

"Because I have no where else to go. I have left my home and family, my place in the tribe in pursuit of a woman who will never be mine. If I return without her, then I will be ostracized completely, branded an outcast from Amazon society."

Chichiri crawled over to take Mousse's hands in his own, squeezing gently. "I had someone I loved too, a childhood friend I grew up with back in my home village."

Mouse looked up, surprise written all over his features. "You did?"

The cerulean-haired man nodded slowly, closing his eye in pain at the surfacing memories. "She and I were to be married, an arrangement between our parents. I was happy, thinking that she loved me. Unfortunately, that was before I found her, kissing my best friend..."

Alex reached over and clasped his hands around Chichiri's. "What happened, deshi?"

Chichiri looked up, weariness etched into his features. "I confronted him in a fit of rage, and he died, though not by my hand. She was lost to me, in a flood that swept through my village, killing everyone else."

"Gods," Mousse breathed, unable to fathom what he had just heard. "And that's where your..."

The monk nodded again. "Hai, I lost my eye as well, trying to save my friend."

There was an uncomfortable silence, none of them daring to break it until Alex finally cleared his throat. "Well, this is going to sound kind of lame, but at least you both had loves that are flesh and blood, deshi."

Both Mousse and Chichiri turned to look at Alex, confusion now written across their faces. "Excuse me?" Mousse asked.

"I... I'm hopelessly in love with anime characters, finding that no one in real life is worth my time, deshi." He hung his head in self-condemnation. "That sounds so shallow, saying it out loud, especially after hearing both of your tales, deshi."

After another brief pause of silence, Mousse started to laugh, startling the scientist and monk. "Mousse, are you okay, no da?" Chichiri asked in concern.

The Amazon removed his hand from their grasp, waving it in a comforting motion that signified his well being. He took a couple of deep breaths before answering. "I'm fine. It's just..." He began to laugh again.

Alex furrowed his brow in anxiety. "Just what, deshi?"

"Just that, between the three of us, we make for a pathetic bunch of lovers." He started up on another round of uncontrollable laughter. Chichiri and Alex exchanged a look before also succumbing to the contaigious hilarity.

"Yeah," Alex added between giggles. "Here we are, a bunch of good-looking guys, all surprisingly single, deshi."

"I agree," Chichiri interjected, now holding his sides. "I've never even been kissed and I had a fiancée, no da."

"Well, I've had no experience whatsoever in that department myself," Mousse spoke up, his laughter beginning to die away.

"Me either, deshi," Alex supplied with a shrug.

Mousse smiled slyly. "Suppose this is a sign from the gods that we aren't meant to be with women?"

Both Chichiri and Alex jerked away, shocked. "Nani?" they screeched.

Mousse held up his hands. "I'm kidding."

"Oh," the monk replied, his body relaxing visibly.

"Yeah." Alex scratched the back of his head lightly, looking up at the ceiling. "Not that I haven't entertained that thought myself, deshi."

"Excuse me?" Mousse raised an eyebrow.

The scientist lowered his hand. "What? I said I was attracted to anime characters, I didn't specify which gender, deshi."

"So, you like guys, no da?"

Alex shrugged. "I don't know. I have just about as much luck with women as I do with men, deshi. But I find certain bishonen beautiful, just like certain bishojo." Both the monk and the Amazon fell silent, neither really looking at Alex, or at each other. Alex sighed in frustration. "I should have kept my mouth shut, deshi."

Mousse spoke up first. "No, no. I'm used to it, really. I mean, what with my rival Ranma being chased by both genders and all."

"And I have no room to criticize either, no da," Chichiri spoke softly, keeping his gaze downcast.

"Doushite?" Alex asked.

"Because..." the monk trailed off slowly, trying his best to word what he said next right. "There is someone back home whom I'm attracted to, no da."

Mousse blinked. "You're both attracted to men?" Both Alex and Chichiri hung their heads, caught. Mousse expelled a breath he'd been holding. "Well, then, I suppose I should confess that even though I do love Shampoo, I've been finding myself leaning in the other direction as well as of late."

This brought his friends' eyes back up to him. "You too, no da?" Chichiri asked.

Mousse nodded. "Although I have my suspicions that it's mainly due to the fact that the only woman I have ever loved refuses to give me the time of day. But I've never acted on it."

"Me either, no da," Chichiri added, blushing slightly. "I'm a grown man, and it feels strange that I like him like I do, no da."

Alex leaned forward in interest. "You said you've never had any experience, deshi?"

Chichiri nodded miserably. "It wasn't proper for fiancees to have relations prior to their marriage, and I've been living as a monk since then even though I do have the freedom to let myself love."

Mousse sighed. "So I guess it's safe to say that all of us have absolutely no experience with guys or girls?"

Alex smiled. "Hai, we're all virgins, deshi."

Mousse frowned as he plucked a pillow from his bed, smacking the blonde gaijin firmly across the face with it. "That's not something to brag about."

The monk quickly snagged one pillow from the futons on the floor, blindsiding Mousse. "Well, it's true, isn't it, no da?"

Alex scrambled off the bed and onto one of the futons, snatching the remaining pillow on the floor, only to peg Chichiri with it. "Oi, I can fight my own battles, deshi."

The cerulean-haired man spun around, directing an attack on Alex now. "I'm trying to help you, no da."

Mousse hit Chichiri in return. "We've already established earlier that Alex isn't a weakling."

What followed next was a flurry of pillows, flailing limbs, and a lot of protests from all three participants. Eventually the weapons were abandoned in favor of a more direct approach as Chichiri tackled Mousse to the ground, Alex joining in on ganging up on the Amazon. The three grappled for a few moments more until the gaijin and the monk succeeded in pinning the strong warrior to the futon, Alex having to use his whole body weight in order to restrain the strong Amazon immobile while Chichiri held down his legs.

The blonde scientist grinned in triumph at Mousse, breathing heavily from the playful fight. The Amazon met that sparkling amethyst gaze, feeling his face grow hotter from their close proximity and the feeling of the gaijin's breath wafting across his lips.

Then, without warning, the raven-haired youth leaned up and planted his lips firmly upon Alex's.

~***~

Sorry about the cliffhanger, but it was getting kind of long and I wanted to space out the chapters and the action. But don't worry, Chichiri's not going to be left out of the action. In fact, it's only really beginning.


	7. 6

When You Least Expect It

*chapter 6

By Sakata Ri Houjun

AN: Just so you know, pretty much the rest of the story, with the exception of the ending, is going to center on these three guys spending the night together. This needs to progress slowly, even though it is basically a PWP, or else I will not be satisfied with what I'm writing here. I abhor casual sex with no feelings or true connections behind it. And even though this is a threesome, and these guys won't stay together in the end, I do want it to mean something for all of them.

But this is just a warning for those of you reading this that now we're getting into the real meat of the story, descending down to the reason why I wrote this in the first place. But do keep in mind that this isn't something that's meant to be taken seriously.

Gods, that should just become a basic disclaimer for this fic now, shouldn't it?

~***~

~Life is a tragedy for those who feel and a comedy for those who think~

~***~

Chichiri sat there for a moment, straddling Mousse's slender legs, his hands firmly clamped on the young Amazon's ankles, which had been thrashing about just seconds before. Now, as he continued to hold onto Mousse, the monk could feel the body below him relax as a sudden silence filled the air. Curious, he turned around only to widen his eye in shock at the sight that greeted him.

Unable to think of anything to say, Chichiri merely opened and closed his mouth like a fish. Strangely enough, he couldn't help but feel hurt by this display. But if the two younger men felt an attraction towards one another, who was he to get jealous? What right did he have to become resentful towards two virtual strangers?

Finally, Mousse withdrew from the impromptu kiss, his head lowering back down to the rumpled covers of the futon. He then blinked his blue eyes twice, as the reality of what he had just done dawned on him, and Chichiri could feel the raven-haired man stiffen in shock, tension running through the younger man's legs.

Apparently, Alex must have experienced the same reaction because he suddenly gasped and hastily pushed himself off of the younger man, scuttling backwards to slouch against the bed, knees drawn up against his chest. Chichiri removed himself as well from Mousse's body, taking a seat apart from the pair to try and observe the situation as the young Amazon shakily sat up.

After a moment of Mousse and Alex exchanging wide-eyed expressions, the dark-haired youth adjusted his glasses and spoke. "Uh, what the hell was that?"

"You two were kissing, no da," Chichiri replied simply, deciding not to try to sugarcoat the situation as that might not be the best thing to do.

Alex blinked his amethyst eyes slowly, wrapping his arms around his bare legs. "That didn't mean anything... Did it?"

Mousse tentively touched his lips. "I-I don't know. That was the first time I ever..." He turned his gaze upon Chichiri, hoping that the eldest of them all could possibly have the answers or an explanation as to what had indeed happened.

The monk shrugged. "Don't look at me. Now I have even less experience than either of you, no da."

Alex tilted his head. "Less experience, deshi?"

The cerulean-haired seishi made a vague and helpless gesture with both his hands towards the pair. "You two just kissed each other, no da."

Mousse bit his lip, his face coloring a bit. "I don't think that little accident counted as anything."

"Still," the monk continued. "Even if it was an accident, it's more than I've experienced na no da." Without wanting to, Chichiri looked away in sudden embarrassment and grief, feeling slightly jealous about being left out.

Quietly, Alex moved closer to Chichiri, placing his hand on the monk's shoulder. "Hey now, I don't' think we meant to hurt your feelings, deshi."

The cerulean-haired man smiled ruefully. "I know. Like Mousse said, an accident, no da."

"Yeah, an accident," The Amazon echoed.

However, Alex wasn't listening. He only saw his new friend, Chichiri, obviously hurting. Wanting nothing more than to make things better, even if it meant evening the score, the gaijin reached over and cupped the older man's chin, bringing his head up to face him. Chichiri looked at him in confusion, but before he could say a word, Alex pressed his lips against the monk's in a quick, chaste kiss.

The Suzaku seishi pulled away slightly, certainly not expecting Alex to have done something like that. And yet, he felt touched that his friend would care that much about him.

The blonde smiled softly. "Are we even now, deshi?"

"Oi, you got one extra kiss." Mousse widened his eyes when he realized what he had just blurted out. Chichiri's single mahogany orb shifted over to regard the Amazon in confusion. Mousse averted his gaze and began to stammer, his expression frozen in disbelief. "I, uh... I, uh..."

Alex felt his lips pulling into a smirk. "Oh? Then I guess that doesn't really sound even, now does it, deshi?"

Mousse lifted his eyes up to glance at the monk, whose face was colored a deep shade of pink while he chewed on his bottom lip. The cerulean-haired man's hands were moving about nervously playing idly with the hem of his shirt, tugging at the creamy fabric. The Amazon tried twice before he found his voice. "Are you suggesting that I should kiss Chichiri now?"

Alex shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, if it would end this complaining business, deshi..."

"He-he shouldn't r-really have to, n-no, da," Chichiri stammered out, twisting the fabric in his hands now. "I-I mean, I w-wasn't complaining, no d-da."

The gaijin squeezed the monk's shoulder in reassurance. "Yeah, but Mousse sure was, deshi."

"B-but he d-doesn't have to..." he protested feebly.

Mousse rose to his knees, crawling over slowly to where a very nervous Chichiri sat. "Let's just get this over with."

The monk refused to look up, even once Mousse stopped before him. Chichiri instead stared at the Amazon's knees, swathed in soft blue fabric, the same color as he kesa but without the pattern. He knew that both Mousse and Alex were waiting for him to look up, waiting for him so they could finish what they started. What they initiated; he didn't start it. But they were expecting him to finish it. Could he finish it?

Alex had already kissed him, and it felt strange yet wonderful. Some secret part of the monk's mind wondered if Mousse's kiss would be similar. Alex's kiss sure seemed different than from the one the gaijin and the Amazon had shared. Would it hurt to let Mousse kiss him too?

Afraid of what this would mean, of what it might lead to, he looked up, meeting the soft blue gaze of the young Amazon. Chichiri opened his mouth to protest, to say once again that he didn't have to do this. However, Mousse bent down and placed his lips against the older man's, kissing rather boldly in startling contrast to Alex's quick little peck.

After what felt like an eternity of their lips nuzzling gently against each other, Mousse finally pulled away, eyes blinking behind his thick lenses. He lifted one hand to touch his lips again before clearing his throat. "Well... It's even now."

No one said a word.

The silence was unbearable, each man lost to his own thoughts, trying to work out what this meant.

Finally Chichiri spoke up. "That was..." He trailed off, not knowing how to describe the feeling that was rolling around inside his stomach.

"Nice," Alex murmured softly, finishing the statement for him.

Mousse nodded to himself, agreeing. "Surprisingly so."

Chichiri bit his lip as he looked down again at his hands, though they were no longer pulling and twisting on the hem of his shirt. "I had no idea that kissing could be like that, no da."

"Makes me wonder what I've been missing out on," Mousse conceded, his voice holding a note of awe.

"Same here, deshi," Alex added quietly before the trio slipped into silence once again.

If there had been a clock in the room, someone could have tracked the passage of time during that oppressive silence. Even the annoying drip of a leaky faucet would have been a welcome distraction. Unfortunately there was nothing to be heard except the irregular breathing patterns of the three occupants of the small enclosed area.

Unable to stand it any longer, Mousse quickly pushed himself up off the floor, snatching one of the discarded pillows from their earlier fight, and headed towards his bed without looking at either Chichiri or Alex. "It's getting late, and I think we could all do with some rest," he said rather quietly.

Both the monk and the scientist nodded mutely, each going about to gather up their pillows and quietly straightening out their futons. Once all three were situated nicely, Chichiri reached out with his ki to nudge the light switch to off, just to avoid having to get up and face the other two again.

But even in the comfort and privacy of the darkness, the confusing thoughts of each man wouldn't abandon them, and they knew that they weren't going to get any sleep tonight.

~***~

Now, here's a challenge. I don't know how I'm going to end this fic. Hikari and I have discussed this earlier, but unfortunately neither os us has come to a conclusion as what to do with our bishonen the morning after.

If you have some ideas, let me know. I'll go with whatever sounds plausible. Considering that this is probably an AU, just about anything would go, so be creative as long as you don't tell me to kill or break the hearts of our guys.


	8. 7

When You Least Expect It

*chapter 7

By Sakata Ri Houjun

~***~

Gods, it's been forever since I've worked on this, or any of my other stories for that matter. For those of you wondering why, it's because ff.net and myself wee not exactly clicking. In other words, I couldn't log on and update anything. But I am very pleased to have seen so many of my faithful readers urging me to continue with my various stories, showing me just how much you really appreciate my efforts.

Now I can write with renewed vigor, although I'm still at a loss for what I should do to finish this particular story.

Standard disclaimers apply, and no, we're not yet into the lemon.

~***~

~Life is a tragedy for those who feel and a comedy for those who think~

~***~

Alex laid there on his side, staring at Chichiri's shadowed form through the gloom of the evening. Some portion in the back of his mind was urging him to sleep; he knew he needed his rest. However, his mind was a turmoil of thoughts, most of them leaving him confused.

He had spent his life elbow deep in science and the only people he ever felt attracted to were those from his favorite animes. Maybe perhaps they were so perfect, like the designs for his robots, not a single flaw to mar their beauty. That and perhaps because he would never feel rejected by fictional characters.

Never once did it enter his stream of logic of all that he had been missing out on. And now, less than 12 hours since meeting this unusual pair, he managed to kiss them both. The blonde gaijin couldn't' help but feel the pang of loneliness creeping through his heart, desperately wanting more. It was driving him crazy, this new feeling, and keeping him awake as well.

But another part of him wanted to know how Chichiri and Mousse felt, needed to find out whether they felt the same way he did about this whole awkward situation. And since the cerulean-haired man was closer, it seemed safe to ask him first.

"Ne, Chichiri, are you awake?" He whispered softly.

The monk remained still for a few seconds, and Alex was afraid that he had indeed fallen asleep. But then Chichiri shifted around on his pallet until he faced the scientist, his dark eye gleaming in the moonlight. "Iie..." he whispered back.

Alex felt himself smile. "Good, cause I can't sleep either, deshi."

Meanwhile, situated comfortably on his bed, Mousse lay staring up at the ceiling of his room, not being able but to listen to the pair on the floor whisper in the silence as he found sleep elusive as well.

"Ne, Chichiri, I'm sorry for springing that on you, deshi."

The monk shook his head slightly. "Daijobou, no da. I sort of asked for it in a way."

Alex widened his eyes slightly. "You asked for it?"

Mousse shifted slightly and moved closer to the edge of his bed to hear the conversation better, hoping that they wouldn't notice that he was awake as well.

Chichiri squirmed a bit under his blanket, breaking eye contact with the gaijin. "It's just that I had never been kissed before and after witnessing you and Mousse... I felt sort of jealous."

"But what about that guy you spoke of earlier, the one back in your world?" Alex protested quietly.

The cerulean-haired seishi sighed sadly. "I don't know if I'll ever get home, no da. I may end up having to make a life for myself here."

He doesn't sound too happy about that, Mousse thought to himself, feeling strangely hurt by that statement.

Alex, however, reached over and grabbed blindly for Chichiri's hand, squeezing slightly. "Daijobou, deshi. I'm here for you."

Mousse closed his blue eyes, now feeling very left out, wishing he could comfort Chichiri as well.

The seishi felt such comfort from his new friend that he smiled as he returned the squeeze. "Arigatou, no da." He closed his eye then, spilling the tears that had formed. This was followed by silent sobs shaking his entire frame.

The blonde could feel Chichiri's trembling and leaned in closer to peer at the monk's face in the darkness. "You're crying?"

"Gomen nasai, no da..." Chichiri sniffled.

"But why?"

The Amazon silently debated whether he should make his presence know. I could easily sit up and turn the light on now, he thought.

"It's been a while, since I've had dear friends I could connect to, who genuinely cared about me, no da," Chichiri answered quietly, his voice broken by his sobs.

Alex leaned forward more until he could feel Chichiri's breath on his face.

The monk continued, a blush coloring his features at the scientist's closeness. "Even though I've just met you and Mousse, I feel very..."

Alex gently placed his finger on Chichiri's lips, silencing him before closing the distance and kissing the cerulean-haired man softly on his forehead.

It was during this silence that Mousse finally reached his decision and sat up, the bedsprings creaking quietly with the motion. "You both still awake?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

The blonde jerked up suddenly, almost like he'd been caught doing something he oughtn't. "Uh..."

Chichiri sat up much more slowly, wiping the remaining tears from his eye. "Gomen, I didn't mean to wake you up."

Mousse had the decency to look ashamed. "Actually, I couldn't' sleep either."

"Why?" Alex questioned, wondering if perhaps they were all troubled by the same thing.

The dark-haired youth made a helpless gesture with his hands. "Well, everything that had happened..."

Alex hung his head. "I'm really sorry about this guys. I'm the one who started it all, deshi."

Mousse shrugged. "It can't be helped. Besides if I remember correctly, I was the one who kissed you first."

Chichiri nodded. "That's true, no da."

The Amazon quietly stood and walked over to turn on the light. "But still, it wasn't bad at all."

"I just wish there was a way to take it all back. I like you guys too much to ruin this new friendship, deshi."

Mousse sat down beside Alex, blushing. "Um, don't take this the wrong way, but it didn't ruin anything on my part."

"What do you mean by that, no da?"

"I mean, it wasn't that bad an experience. Ne, Alex?" Mousse winked as he elbowed the gaijin playfully.

The blonde blushed a deep crimson. "I suppose..."

The monk laughed. "I really have nothing to compare it to, so I can't say it was bad either, no da. And to tell you the truth, I like you too, Alex." He scooted closer to the blonde, smiling shyly. "You're a good person. Like you said before, you'd be there for me, no da." The older man reached over and gently clasped one of Alex's hands.

The scientist looked down at their intertwined fingers and smiled. "You're right."

Mousse took that opportunity to grab the gaijin's other hand. "And up until a few minutes ago, you were the one being aggressive."

Alex looked up then, smirking evilly at Mousse. "I could still be if you want, deshi."

Chichiri playfully smacked the blonde's shoulder with his free hand. "Hentai, no da."

The Amazon reached over then and pinched Chichiri on the cheek. "Oi, don't pick on him."

The monk held his cheek then, blushing madly as Alex laughed. That's not fair, no da!"

The scientist leaned over and kissed Chichiri's uninjured cheek softly. "Sure it is."

The cerulean-haired seishi blinked slowly. "Now you're both ganging up on me, no da?"

"Ganging up is such a harsh way to put it," Alex argued.

"Well, I seem to remember you both ganging up on me earlier," the martial artist countered.

"And I remember how it ended up as well, deshi." Alex pulled Mousse against him using the hand the younger man held. "Do you remember?"

The Amazon blushed deeply. "Hai, I do..."

"And I refuse to be left out on the fun this time, no da," Chichiri proclaimed as he propelled himself towards them and tackled the pair to the ground.

"Now Chichiri's being the aggressive one," Mousse laughed.

"I'll show you aggressive, no da." With that the monk threw his entire weight onto the young Amazon, pinning him down to the futons. The seishi smirked down at the younger man. "Got anything left to say, no da?"

"I do," Alex piped up as he tossed himself on top of Chichiri, adding to Mousse's burden. 

The raven-haired man groaned under the added weight. "So I have to be the one crushed here?"

"Well, you are the big, tough martial artist. I think you can handle our puny weight, deshi."

Mousse reached up and wrapped his arms as best he could around the pair, a smile crossing his features. "Yeah, well, I guess so..."

"Oi, I'm sandwiched, no da."

Mousse's smile widened. "Not a good thing to say because someone might want to eat you."

Alex meanwhile just laid his cheek against Chichiri's warm back and sighed happily as he wrapped his own arms around the monk's torso. "I like this, deshi."

"Easy for you to say," Mousse argued. "I'm the one being squished."

"Well, maybe if Alex moves, no da?"

"Or I could..." The Amazon wiggled around suddenly, sending both Chichiri and Alex toppling to the futons in a tangled heap. Mousse laughed happily. "Freedom!"

"Maybe for you, no da."

"Oh really?" The martial artist then launched himself at the cerulean-haired man, pinning him down now. "Divine retribution!"

Alex, not wanting to pass this chance up immediately jumped on top of Mousse, like he had before with Chichiri. "Now this is fun, deshi."

Chichiri scowled. "No fair, you're always on top, no da."

"Well, neither of you seem to want to take advantage of this position."

Mousse grimaced a bit at being squished between the two older men. "Now I'm the one who's sandwiched."

The monk grinned as he reached up and started to caress the younger man's face. "You're right, that statement does make people want to eat you, no da."

"Hai, I do agree, deshi," Alex purred from behind the Amazon. "You do look good enough to eat."

"Chotto matte," Mouse chocked out, face blazing with color.

Alex, unheeding of the Amazon's protest started nuzzling his naked back. "Very tender, deshi."

"Okay, now you're making me sound like I'm piece of meat."

"You said it, not us, no da." Chichiri grinned sardonically.

Mousse sighed, obviously defeated. "But..."

"Nani? You don't want us, deshi?" Alex questioned, lifting his head slightly from the dark-haired youth's back.

The Amazon sputtered, blue eyes going wide. "I-I didn't say that!"

Chichiri moved his hands to caress at Mousse's muscled shoulders gently. "So, you do want us, no da?"

"I, um... Heh..."

Alex choose that time to wiggle rather suggestively against Mousse then. "Why Chichiri, I think he like us."

The Amazon closed his eyes then with a soft moan. "I think so too..."

However, all that came from the monk pinned underneath the pair was a high-pitched and rather nervous squeak.

~***~

Sorry about cutting off just when things are getting interesting. More to come very soon, and yes, we're heading into lemon-scented territory...in another chapter or two.


	9. 8

When You Least Expect It

*chapter 8

By Sakata Ri Houjun

Warning: Standard disclaimer and reminders from previous chapters, and enough grapefruit to make an elephant pucker.

~***~

~Life is a tragedy for those who feel and a comedy for those who think~

~***~

Chichiri was scared.

He had lived a good portion of his life as a monk, ignoring so much because of it. It wasn't until recently that he actually became aware of how much he'd been missing out on.

Now, with Mousse's lithe body pressing down against his own and Alex adding the pressure of his bodyweight on top of that, the cerulean-haired seishi became viciously aware of how hard his heart was racing, how warm his skin seemed to get. And under the confines of his clothing, a certain part of his anatomy was also reacting.

Needless to say, scared didn't even begin to describe what he wad feeling.

Two pairs of eyes, one blue the other violet, peered down at him, unvoiced questions in their depths. The monk only grinned nervously before clearing his throat. Uh, this may not be such a good idea, no da... His voice came out in a choked squeak, which only made Chichiri flush harder.

The Amazon raised an eyebrow. Are we getting shy?

I-I'm not shy, no da, just that... He trailed off, not knowing how to put it, not sure if he even wanted to admit to it. Um, could you just get off of me, no da?

The dark-haired youth tilted his head quizzically. Alex has me pinned here pretty tight.

Chichiri shifted his gaze from Mousse to the scientist. 

The blonde was having too much fun on top, and was certain that he could convince the monk to keep going. What if I don't want to, deshi? he returned playfully, wiggling again.

This time however, the motion made Mousse's thigh brush up against Chichiri's problem, and the color drained from the Amazon's face. Erm, Alex get off, please!

The gaijin blinked then at the panicky tone in the younger man's voice, his smile dying. Gomen, I didn't mean... Calmly he slid off of the dark-haired man, back onto the futons.

Mousse immediately rolled off to the side, his breathing uneven as he stared up at the ceiling. Next to him, the cerulean-haired monk laid there, trying desperately to control his body's reactions without much success, his remaining eye squeezed shut.

Alex was more concerned with Chichiri so he crawled over to where the older man lay, peering at his pained face. 

The monk silted open his eye, his face still unnaturally flushed. Gomen nasai, but I... he trailed off, still at a loss for words on how to describe what had happened.

Mousse, however, was not one for tact. You...were excited...

Completely embarrassed beyond any reasoning, the cerulean-haired man rolled up on his side, curling up into a tight ball to block out this humiliation.

Alex merely grinned. Awww... He's embarrassed, deshi.

I'm not, no da, he mumbled back.

Yes you are, the Amazon argued.

The scientist inched closer, gently poking the monk in the back. You don't have to be embarrassed , deshi. I think that got all of us a little, well, you know... he trailed off, blushing.

Mousse bit his lip. That's true.

Chichiri didn't answer, but remained curled up, unable to cope with what was happening to him right at this moment.

Something tells me we need to deal with him, deshi, Alex whispered softly to Mousse.

The Amazon nodded. Okay, but how?

The scientist's expression took on more thoughtful nature before he moved to crawl in front of Chichiri's face, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

The older man flinched slightly, his breathing all ragged and his blood heating with that simple touch. N-nani, no da? he asked, his voice wavering.

Mouse followed Alex's lead, taking a position behind the monk. What's wrong?

Nan demo nai, he whispered, his voice lacking conviction.

The gaijin leaned forward, resting his head against the monk's shoulder. I don't believe you, deshi.

The blonde's closeness was causing faint tremors to run though the seishi's body, not visible, but Alex could feel them. Could you, ah, leave me alone for a moment, no da?

Mousse, who hadn't touched the older man yet, looked to Alex for answers. But the gaijin was at a loss. The Amazon knew something was wrong with his friend, but also realized that leaving him alone probably wasn't the best solution. So instead, he laid down next to Chichiri. We're not going to leave your side until you spill it.

The monk inhaled slowly, realizing that they weren't going to let him be. He opened his eye fully, his gaze distant. Did you both mean what you said about...you know, getting excited earlier, no da?

Mousse reached over and placed his hand at the older man's waist, a smile playing at his lips. Yes, I did mean it.

Alex nodded against Chichiri's shoulder. I have no reason to lie, deshi. Being on top did...turn me on...I guess. He could feel his own face growing hot with those words.

And I kind of liked being sandwiched between the two of you. The Amazon snuggled up closer to Chichiri, head resting against the monk's neck.

The cerulean-haired seishi bit his lip, blinking slowly. And is either of you still...having side effects from that, no da?

Alex leaned on close to whisper hotly in the older man's ear, Maybe, deshi.

Chichiri took in a shuddering breath at that, his heart pounding fiercely now.

Mousse could feel Chichiri's rapid heartbeat and sighed. I guess it's safe to say we're all in the same boat..

Alex pulled away, smiling. There, you see? You don't have to be afraid, deshi.

I'm not afraid, just...uncertain, no da....

Mousse blinked. 

The monk managed a shaky nod. I've never had my body...do this before.

Alex pulled away in shock. 

I'm a monk, no da.

Behind him, Mouse was sputtering. B-but...puberty. It's normal.

No, no. Not an...er, well, you know. I mean reacting to being so close. It surprised me, no da.

Alex visibly relaxed. Surprised me too, deshi.

Me three.

But I do have a question, deshi. What are we going o do about our...problem?

The Amazon shrugged. Don't look at me.

I'd be afraid to do anything at all about it, no da.

Alex hung his head for a moment, face blushing. Oh well... He looked back up as he reached over to brush aside Chichiri's bangs and leaned forward to kiss at his cheek gently. May as well...

The monk's remaining eye widened. 

We have to do something about this, don't we, deshi?

The raven-haired youth lifted his head. What are you suggesting?

Take advantage of this situation, deshi. He reached over and brushed a hand gently across the Amazon's chin. I've encountered a few...anime that might...help, deshi.

Mousse leaned into Alex's hand, his eyes closing. How might that help?

I, um, know how it works, deshi.

Chichiri blinked up at the blonde. How what works, no da?

This situation, deshi.

Not realizing fully what he was doing, Mousse reached over and snagged the back of Alex's head, tugging him in close for a kiss. The scientist was indeed shocked but gave in, wanting this as much as the Amazon, which only made the younger man bolder, running his tongue across Alex's bottom lip.

The gaijin pulled away then with a gasp, stumbling onto to Chichiri while Mousse inhaled a shuddering breath. Alex met Chichiri's gaze. Hi, Chichiri.

the monk squeaked out.

The blonde leaned in close to the older man's face, smiling. Are you lonely by yourself, deshi?

I'll take that as a yes. He leaned in close and kissed the monk gently.

Chichiri froze for a second before sliding his eye closed and moving his lips against Alex's. The gaijin used his tongue to part the cerulean-haired man's lips, deepening the kiss with a moan.

This time it was Chichiri who pulled away, but not too far. He found himself unable to meet those shining amethyst orbs as he concentrated on breathing in and out.

Mousse inched closer to the pair, peering down to read their expressions as he listened to their heavy breathing. Alex turned his eyes up to smile at the Amazon. Getting left out, deshi?

Um, maybe?

The gaijin's smile never wavered as he scooted away from Chichiri, giving Mousse some room. Seems like our monk friend could use some cheering up, deshi.

The Amazon smirked. I like how that sounds. He quickly slipped into the tight space between Chichiri and Alex, which only made the monk hunch his shoulders.

My turn, the dark-haired youth murmured before leaning in to kiss at Chichiri's cheek. Slowly he moved his lips over to the monk's, nibbling gently on his lower lip. Chichiri's lips began to tremble at this point.

Alex laughed as he crawled over the pair and nestled himself behind the seishi. Now you're becoming more aggressive, deshi. Softly he kissed Chichiri's neck.

The monk let out a breathy sigh. Uh, guys, are you sure we should be doing this, no da?

The scientist wrapped both arms around Chichiri's waist, pressing up behind him. Do you think there's something wrong with this?

I know what out bodies are saying, but we've only just met, no da. And until almost an hour ago, we weren't even certain we were attracted to guys, and now...

The gaijin buried his face in Chichiri's blue hair. Maybe we were destined to meet each other, deshi.

Mousse looks over at the blonde. 

But you have to go back to Tokyo, Alex, and then I have to find a way back to my world, no da, he protested.

So are you suggesting that we ignore it all, deshi?

Mousse peered down into Chichiri's face. Can't we just go by what we feel?

Alex nibbled lightly on the monk's ear. How do you feel, Chichiri?

He broke off with a soft moan, his eye closing. I want this, no da...

Then let's not think about tomorrow, Mousse replied softly.

What are you saying, no da?

The scientist only bit down harder, rewarded with a gasp. Let's just do what we want, deshi.

W-what do we want? the monk returned breathlessly.

Mousse smiled before kissing Chichiri full on the lips, hands moving to cradle at his face. he panted once he pulled away.

Chichiri's chest rose and fell with his labored breathing, eye glazed over. Meanwhile, Alex slid his hands that had been at the monk's waist under his shirt, teasing his hot skin. And this, deshi.

The cerulean-haired man threw his head back with a sigh, which only made Mousse grin at the blonde. I think he likes it.

~***~

Yes! Another teasing ending. I promise lime content in the next chapter. And the following. Hey, three hot guys, lots of foreplay. Ah, the endless possibilities. But who's going to be seme over whom?


End file.
